


The Prince and the Wanderer

by shootingstarsora



Category: South Park
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Faeries - Freeform, Fairy AU, Gen, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Short, South Park AU, creek - Freeform, possibly an ongoing thing, sp creek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-21 00:44:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13729512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shootingstarsora/pseuds/shootingstarsora
Summary: Craig stumbles into his local renaissance faire... Or a different realm - He's not quite sure.





	The Prince and the Wanderer

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this on Tumblr a few days ago and since then, a few people has asked for it to be cross - posted here! 
> 
> My friend and I have recently been talking about a fae AU and this ( and this http://raynecreates.tumblr.com/post/170890545475/so-bittybiits-and-i-have-been-talking-about-a ) was the result. <3 If you dig it, let me know! I might continue if there's enough interest!! Also - Please forgive me, I'm a tad rusty.

’Shit, shit, shit, shit.’ What in the hell had he gotten himself into this time? He was just out for a walk - Nothing out of the ordinary. He had woken up that morning to sun, a nice warm breeze blowing in through his window so of course, what else would he do? ’What a nice day.’ He thought. ‘I think I’ll go for a peaceful walk, maybe pack a lunch.’

He didn’t pack a lunch. Maybe that’s why this had happened. If he would have been prepared, maybe he wouldn’t be bound at the wrists with fucking swords, swords, to his throat. Maybe he wouldn’t be being dragged through this weird ass looking forest that… Wasn’t there a moment ago - Was it? Craig’s eyes wandered for the first time since being attacked by these… People. His captors were tall - Taller than even himself. They were lithe and seemed almost flawless, dressed in something out of a fairy tale.

He wondered if maybe he had stumbled into some sort of renaissance faire. You know - Like those festivals where no one ever broke character? Where they’d see someone on a cell phone and shriek “WITCHCRAFT” and throw you in some fake stocks. That had to be it. A renaissance faire. Though… Looking at them now - Those long and pointed ears were very convincing.

“So… Those swords real?”

“Silence.” The voice commanded obedience.

“.. Alright then.” He’d ask questions later - Maybe he could find a staff member that wasn’t… You know. A huge fucking weirdo. - Or maybe he wouldn’t. Maybe this is how he died. Maybe these people were a part of some sort of weird cult and he was to be a blood sacrifice to their dark lord. Maybe it was Cthulhu. He sighed. At least he wouldn’t have to go back to work. All those monotonous days, dealing with one horrible person after another. Cleaning up piles of comics and books that dumb ass teenagers just littered around the store - Retail was hell, so at least this was something different.

He wouldn’t have to deal with his classes either - Though he’d genuinely miss astronomy. If there was an afterlife, maybe at least there would be a bitching view of the stars and - “What the hell?” He spoke quietly, but still received a jab from one of the ren faire boys as his eyes followed the dirt road to… Was that a fucking castle? ‘Damn, these people are fuckin’ dedicated.’ He kept his thoughts to himself this time, taking in the pilars and brick, the towers almost disappearing into the clouds hanging low in the sky. ‘Well, shit man. Go big or go home I guess.’

They approached quickly now, his senses becoming a bit overwhelmed by the sights and smells and feelings and - Amid the strange sounds, he heard soft singing in the distance - It was… Hypnotic. His feet stopped moving, his breath caught -

“Human.” The taller of the men shoved Craig, snapping him out of a trance he didn’t even realize he was in. “Move. The prince awaits.”

The what now?

They journeyed on, his mind wandered. He wondered how the prince was chosen for a renaissance faire. Was there a princess too? He wondered if the prince was hot. Maybe he could bang this guy and go home with a damn good story. 'Hey Craig. How was your weekend?’ They would ask. 'Oh you know. I got caught by some weird renaissance faire people and fucked a prince. So good.’

“We’ve brought the prince a gift.” A voice broke his daze, as he snapped back to reality once again. He was suddenly reminded he had blades to his neck when he swallowed, feeling his adam’s apple touch the cold metal. They had to be fake though, right?

A woman, dressed much like his captors, nodded her head and said something in… ( What the hell language was that? ) And walked quickly away, a long white cloak flowing behind her. Her dark hair tied up with silver ribbon. So even chicks were into this. Huh.

His eyes wandered again, taking in the intricate designs etched into the walls. The massive pillars and beautiful structure. These people were not fucking around. Was there some sort of renaissance faire competition? That’s what was happening right? It’s like some crazy fucking renaissance faire gang turf war shit? He sighed, dropping his gaze to the marble floor. Why was everything so damn bright?

“Your highness.” Both of the men at Craig’s sides bowed their heads, their swords staying at his throat.

Craig’s eyes snapped up at the voice, immediately finding the figure that had appeared before them. He saw stars. Everything around him disappeared. A crown of feathers and flowers, antlers and leaves rested on a head of golden hair, a bit disheveled for a prince - Draped in soft greens and golds. The prince’s ears were long, pointed like his captor’s, but somehow more elegant. Softer and - His skin gave off a heavenly glow. No seriously. He was fucking glowing.

“Uh…” Was all Craig could manage to say.

The man to his left spoke, “Sire, we found this roaming around the border.”

To his right, “We’re presenting him to you as a gift, your highness.”

“Wh - what?!” Craig looked to them both, careful not to slice his neck but at this point, he wasn’t too concerned - “What do you - !” He was cut off by a tickle in his throat, almost like his voice had left him. This is what Ariel felt like. His voice was snatched by that bitch Ursula.

“Release him.” The prince spoke, his voice smooth.

The men withdrew their swords and tossed Craig to the ground before their prince.

He approached slowly, almost seeming to glide across the cold floor. He barely made a sound - His face was twisted in wonder and curiosity… It was beautiful. Craig stared up at him and swallowed hard, his heart racing. What the actual fuck was happening?

The prince smiled, the green of his eyes stood out against the spray of freckles on his cheeks and his skin - That damn glow. It may as well be blinding this close. He lifted a hand and Craig could feel the bindings around his wrists loosen then fall away.

Wait - WHAT.

“Don’t worry,” the prince smiled, offering his hand. “I won’t hurt you.”


End file.
